Angel Sent From a Second Heaven
by Octavia Kendall
Summary: Switzerland is in a lot of pain one day, only to end up giving birth to a baby to which he, himself, is the only known parent. He, along with the help of Washington D.C., raises the nameless baby, while simply waiting for DNA test results to come back, telling them who the father is. (M-Preg)
1. Chapter 1

"Could this get any worse?"

Switzerland groaned. He had been laying in bed for hours, but the pain running through his body was just... awful. His spine was tightening, and there was a sharp pain in his stomach. He laid on a heating pad, put the heating pad on his stomach, and occasionally tried doing some sort of massage on his own stomach, but nothing worked. The pain got worse. That was when Switzerland decided to call for... her.

She arrived not too long after. "Basch? Where are you?!"

"In my room!"

Switzerland groaned. If there was anyone who could help him now, it would be Washington, the District of Columbia (or simply D.C. for short). Her long black hair flowed as she walked, her dark skin shone in the light, and her breasts bounced with every step she took. She was rather beautiful, Switzerland had to admit, but he only liked her as a friend, and she respected that well. She had a girlfriend, anyway (it seemed to shock the world over that the girl was bisexual), so she was fine with them merely having a friendship.

She stepped in. Her hair flowed and her breasts bounced. "Basch, what's wrong?"

"Something, but I don't know what. You see-"

D.C. gasped. "Honey, you're bleeding!"

He looked down. He was laying in a puddle of blood, wherever it came from. He gasped as D.C. picked him up and brought him to the bathroom. She started the water, then began stripping him before she laid him into the tub. Switzerland started to hyperventilate.

He looked down. "Something's coming out of me, Octavia!"

She panicked. "Push out whatever the fuck it is; I'll call a doctor!" She ran out.

Switzerland did as he was told, pushing hard. Eventually, the pain stopped, and he came out holding a small, wet, blood-covered, screaming... baby? "Octavia!"

She walked in, holding her cell phone. "What? I'm calling."

"I... I think I just gave birth."

She gasped, going downstairs and coming back with two towels. She grabbed the baby, cleaning it off with one towel and wrapping it in the clean one. She smiled as she cradled it back and forth.

"Well? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Congratulations on your son, Basch," she said, passing him the baby.

Basch held him close. "I can't believe it. I'm a father." He giggled. "Hello, baby. I'm your daddy."

D.C. chuckled. "So... who's the father?"

Switzerland froze. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

D.C. looked at him for a few seconds before screaming. "How can you not know?!"

"I don't know! But one thing's for sure- I am a virgin!"

"An 18-year-old virgin? One, that's a lie. Two, you're clearly not a virgin if you just gave birth to a baby."

Switzerland held the baby close to his chest. "But... he's mine."

D.C. sighed, grabbing Switzerland's arm. "Honey." He looked over at her. "You have to do something."

"I'm not giving him up. He's mine and I love him."

"What about DNA testing? If we get a DNA sample, we can take it in, and after a week or so, we'll find out who the father is. It's easy, and it won't hurt him."

Switzerland looked down at the baby. His eyes were open, revealing emerald green eyes, like his own. He had thin little wisps of black- not blond- hair on the top of his head. The baby yawned, making Switzerland smile. "Black hair and my eyes. How many black-haired countries do you know?"

"Honda, Yáo, Roderich, Leon, Juan, and Chaiya."

"There's also you."

"I'm African-American. I don't count, hon."

Switzerland sighed. "I need to name him, but... I want to find out who the father is, first."

D.C. nodded. "Alright. In the meantime, he's just... the baby."

* * *

England carefully got saliva from out of the baby's mouth, taking the swab and putting it into a sample bag. "We'll send it off to the lab; you should get your results tomorrow." He chuckled. "Your baby's adorable. Much cuter than mine was."

"Agreed," D.C. said, not even joking. "Matt, however..." She blushed. "Those baby pictures were adorable!"

Switzerland sneered. The only thing worse than having a capital around was having a capital that openly despised you and wanted you dead so they could take over the country. That's exactly how D.C. was; she hated the real America to the core and wished he would die just so she could become the new America. On the inside, Switzerland was hoping that his son wouldn't grow up to be like that to him or... whoever the father was.

"What's his name?" England asked.

"I'm waiting for tomorrow to decide that," Switzerland explained. He smiled as he rocked his son back and forth.

"Your boyfriend?" England teased D.C.

"Nah," she said casually. "I've got a girlfriend." The image of Seychelles popped back into her mind.

England chuckled as they walked out. "Take care, you two!"

"Who do you think it is, Basch?"

Switzerland thought for a minute. "Roderich."

"Why?"

"Roderich," he repeated.

D.C. never got her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Switzerland held his baby close to his chest, rocking him back and forth as the latter slept. D.C. was in the kitchen, fixing dinner. He could hear her singing:

" _You're gonna wish you  
Never had met me,  
Tears are gonna fall,  
Rolling in the deep..._"

Her singing was so pretty, soft, and angelic. Maybe it was a contributing factor in what helped put the baby to sleep. He still rocked him, trying to keep him still. The baby was curled up, laying on his chest. Switzerland had a hand on his back; that baby was so small, he could just hold out his hands like an impatient child about to receive something small, and the baby would fit inside.

D.C. carefully laid two plates on the table. "Lay him down," she said. "Dinner's ready."

Switzerland carefully stood up, holding the baby close to his chest until he got to his room. he laid the baby on a pillow, covering him with the blanket. He left the door cracked and sat next to D.C. at the dinner table. Dinner that night was steak with red mashed potatoes and a side of corn. He took a bit of the mashed potatoes on his fork, blew at it to cool it off, and took a bite.

Delicious.

"This is really good," he said, shovelling the food into his mouth.

"Learned from Francis; thank God it wasn't Arthur, or we wouldn't be eating dinner."

Switzerland chuckled, continuing to indulge. He swallowed a huge mouthful and looked at D.C. "Tomorrow. I can't believe we're gonna find out tomorrow."

"Excited?"

"And nervous."

"That's alright."

* * *

 **PATERNITY TEST**

 **MOTHER:**

Basch Zwingli (222-876-0327)

 **CHILD:**

*unnamed*

 **FATHER:**

Roderich Edelstein (222-724-2745)

* * *

Austria stopped playing the piano to pick up the phone. "Roderich Edelstein."

"Roderich, it's Basch."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I had a baby... and you're the father."

Roderich dropped his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Austria stared at the baby in Switzerland's arms. "So... he's mine?"

Switzerland nodded. "Ours."

"What's his name?"

He smiled, looking Austria in the eye. "I want to name him Vienna." He chuckled at Austria's confused look. "Like the capital of Austria."

"I know. I just... I'm shocked. I have a baby. You have a baby. We have a baby. It's our baby. And you want to name it after me. He's... perfect."

"Vienna Zwingli-Edelstein. And for a middle name... I'm thinking Robert." He pronounced it the way you would if you were speaking French- which he more than likely was; French was the national Alfred language of his country.

"Vienna Robert Zwingli-Edelstein. Beautiful. He's... he's my baby. Your baby. Our baby. He's ours. He's... he's ours! He's... Ours."

Switzerland chuckled. "If you're done being amazed by something that's already been established almost six hundred times over... would you like to hold him?"

Austria shook his head. "I don't trust myself. Would... would you like to come home with me?"

Switzerland glanced back at D.C. She smiled with a brief nod. Switzerland gave Austria his hand. "I would love to."

"I will..."

"Always love you."

Austria kissed Switzerland on the mouth. "Always," they whispered in unison.

 **THE END**


End file.
